It's Only The Fairy Tale
by Neko Alice-chan
Summary: Twelve girls and their story, whether forsaken love, family betrayal, or severe let-downs. Not a happy story. Pairings vary, AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. It's me again, Neko Alice-chan. Well duh, it's me, who else would it be on this account? –sigh- I really have no life….**

**Yes, yes, I know, I know, I know! I need to update 20 Ways!! Well, people, I just can't think of anything at all! Not only that, but Open Office, the program I usually use, is being a total ass as of late, so I couldn't work on it even if I wanted to.**

**Not only that, but I've also been made admin of the Mew Mew Academy, a Tokyo Mew Mew role play site, created by The Queen of Character Torture, who is my oneechan. Some of** **you might know her as the person who writes "Cat and Mouse" formerly known as "Assisting The Devil". (She's working on the next chapter, she's just been busy with collage, so lay off her or I'll slice you down the middle!!) We're super close and she's awesome—talk to her sometime, you'll love her!**

**-Yawn-**

**So, yeah. I've been busy. And sorry if this chapter isn't all that great—right now, I'm sitting on my grandmother's couch in her house in Chapel Hill, typing up this story at 12:45 in the morning, so cut me some slack.**

**Well, anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Tadagay would be suffering in the pits of hell, while Amu and Ikuto would reign over the whole world as husband and wife, with a bunch of mini- Ikutos and Amus running around. Oh, I don't own the song that this is based off of. But I changed the lyrics a bit so they're easier to understand.**

**Roll chapter---**

_Who are those little girls in pain,_

_Trapped in a castle on the dark side of moon?_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain,_

_Like flowers that blossom just once in years._

_How could they ask me that? I can't give it up!_

_Have they no respect? That was a private matter!_

_Why can't they just listen? I've explained it countless times!_

_Why do they not care? I matter, too!_

_Why must I do this? I can't stand it anymore!_

_How come she gets all the attention? I was here first!_

_Why doesn't she care? I'm her sister too!_

_Can't they take a joke? I didn't mean any harm!_

_Why is automatically my fault? I didn't do anything!_

_Why am I ignored? Just because I'm oldest doesn't mean you can forget me!_

_Why won't they let me explain? I didn't mean for it to get out of proportion!_

_Why him? Punish me instead!_

**I leave off there cuz I'm evil. Each line is a different girl's thought, by the way. Guess which one is which, nya! Anyone who guesses all twelve correctly—and in order—will get a special sneak peak for the next chapter and get bragging right nya! **

**Well, I should probably work on the first girl's story. And they probably will appear in the order of the thoughts here. I'm not sure, I might switch them around some, but I think they will be.**

**Well, ja ne!**

_**Neko Alice-chan**_


	2. Hardened Heart

**Real first chapter, nya! I feel all happy inside, 'cuz CattGothLoli-san reviewed. I wasn't expecting any reviews on the little prologue……. which is pretty pathetic in my opinion, nya. Yayz~**

**Also, an anonymous reviewer by the name of ****411girlandsk8rpunkgal () was confused on who is who. Heheh. I guess I forgot to mention that I've human-ized some charas, nya. Oh, and as a footnote, all the girls are in their teens. Let's say a range of 14 to....17. Heheheh….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot~**

**Oh, and sorry for any OOC-ness.**

**---- **

I strode into my room, lifting up my skirt so I wouldn't step on it. How could they! They can't take it away from me! They just can't!! I angrily crossed my arms as I plopped down carelessly on my bed, the pink and red sheets rippling out from underneath me.

"How could they ask me that?" I asked no one. Sighing, I laid back onto my bed. Now I know what Miki felt like when the Madame "asked" her to stop drawing. I let out an angry breath.

Unbelievable! Just unbelievable!

I sat up, swung my legs over my bed, and marched to my closet, throwing back the doors to reveal several different sport outfits, a few dresses, some casual-wear and formal skirts. Snatching off the pink cheerleading uniform—my favorite—I turned and locked the door.

I yanked off my shirt, replacing it with the cheerleading mid-drift; the sleeveless one with flattened frills along the bottom. Next was my skirt; I quickly replaced the long, pink thing with my short, pink cheerleading skirt. I went over to my dresser, opened the top door, and took out my beloved pink pom-poms. Fixing my dark pink hair into a side ponytail, fastening with my signature heart clip, I put on my visor.

I took a look in the mirror; everything was in place. I smiled; Amu must've felt like this when she wore her punk outfits. Just the same with Amu's punk style, Madam Shiori just _loved_ my cheerleading outfit.

I couldn't help but giggle. I went over to my door, unlocked it, and headed straight for the front door of the mansion everyone lived in.

Everyone being me, my three sisters, the Hoshina girls, the Mashiro siblings, the Fujisaki lady, the Yuiki's girl.

Oh, right. And Madam Shiori. But she's more of the demon of the household than the landlady.

Anyways, I was halfway to the front door, ready to go to cheer practice, when a sharp, stiff voice filled with authority sounded out.

"And just _**where**_ do you think you are going, Hinamori-san?"

"Me? I'm going to cheer practice!" I said in my usual cheery voice. "What did I just finish talking to you about?" the old which asked cruelly.

"You asked me to stop doing such "unlady-like activities." " I answered, my voice stooping down to an imitation of hers. I suppressed a giggle. She was not pleased however. Her cold, blue eyes narrowed. "Go back up to your room now, Hinamori-san. I've signed you up for calligraphy."

My eyes widened in dismay. "No!" I hated calligraphy. It was boring and dull and nowhere _near _as fun as my sports. "Yes." She said, throwing her brown hair over her shoulder.

I didn't pay any mind to what came next—I just started running to front door, to escape this prison. As I placed my hand on the golden handle and turned, it didn't open. I kept trying.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san, but Madame Shiori ordered all the doors and windows locked." A passing maid told me, then scurried off to her work. I gaped. "Noooo! Daichi-kun promised to show me his move after cheer practice, too!"

"So that was why you were so anxious." I spun around. Sure enough, Shiori stood there, at the top of the stairs, looking down at me in her wine-colored gown, her brown hair in a braid behind her, her cold blue eyes glaring at me.

"I told you that so long as you and your sisters live under my roof, none of you shall love. It is simply a fickle matter." Shiori was just pissing me off. Sure, she hated love, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it!!

"Just because you hate love doesn't me we shouldn't enjoy it! It's unfair, Shiori! Besides, its not our fault our parents sent us here!!" I yelled, trying once again to see light. She sighed.

"Ran, Ran, Ran. When will you see? I'm just trying to protect you girls from those filthy men. That's why I asked you to stop your stupid sports; I suspected something like this would happen." She said calmly, as if she wasn't the bad guy.

"NO! It's not fair! I can't give up my sports! You have to let me go!"

"No." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Change out of that outfit now, or I'll burn it and the rest of your sport items." She threatened.

I shut my eyes tight, clutched my pom-poms and dashed back upstairs toward my room, running past her. Once I got to my room, I gathered all of my sport-related items and packed them into a chest.

Reluctantly placing my favorite cheerleading outfit on top of the pile, I gently placed my pom-poms on top of that. I bit my lip, and let the tears flow down my cheeks as I shut the chest and locked it, just before placing it under my bed, where it would rest until I could leave this prison.

I buried my face in a pillow as I cried.

_Daichi-kun….. the tournament…… all my friends......._

_Gone._

_-----_

**And that is all. Yes, poor Ran. I just came up with that, and re-reading it, it's MAJOR OOC….. I'm sorry! –sigh- I'm not too good at peppy peoples' personalities, nya….. Let's just say Ran is a very determined teenager who LOVED her sports. And yes, you got a little DaichixRan, so I bet you DxR fans are happy nya.**

**Well, I'll try to finish my next chapter tonight, but I'm doing a dub with Kyo-chan, so no promises. O.O Wow….. took me an hour and a half……. _ why must it always take long, nya?**

**Ah well, least this is out now and not tomorrow.**

**Matte ne,**

_**Neko Alice-chan**_


End file.
